Handles for doors, windows and other portal coverings are known in the art. For example, the following references show doors or windows that work with handles U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,122,863; 4,945,679; 4,860,493; 2,576,536; 1,663,175; 1,539,155; 1,220,144 all incorporated herein by reference.
The present state of the art suffers from the following problem in that none of the references cited above disclose the use of a handle that rotates with the window or door as it is opening or closing thus allowing the user an easier grasp of the door or window.
The present invention was designed to overcome the problem of the references cited above by presenting a portal covering such as door or window having a handle that rotates as the door or window rotates. Essentially this portal covering includes a handle, that is rotatably mounted onto the portal covering. The handle is coupled to a shaft that is coupled to the portal covering via C-shaped locks or bearings. On an end of the shaft is a bevel gear that meshes with an adjacent bevel gear. The adjacent gear is coupled to a shaft extending on a different axis from the first shaft. There is also a second, oppositely spaced gear positioned on this second shaft opposite the first gear. This second gear on the second shaft couples with a fixed gear that is fixed to a cover frame such as a door frame or a window frame. As the cover rotates within the frame, the handle rotates with this rotating cover allowing a user to always have contact with the handle at all angles of rotation of the cover.
The gears in this case could be in the form of a miter gear, a bevel gear or a direct drive linking two shafts together.